Who Am I
by imforevertwentytwo
Summary: Rosalie has always wanted a child of her own. So why not just take someone else's child? Well, now she's taken Renesmee. But what happens when Renesmee wants to know more about her real family? This will take place when Renesmee is in High School.


**Rosalie P.O.V.**

I looked down at her smiling face; she truly was an angel. I touched her soft curls and begged that she'd always smile like that.

"Do you need anything Miss?" I quickly looked up while I pressed Vanessa closer to my body.  
"No," I answered shortly and glared at her, telling her silently to go away from me.

She quickly took a step back, glanced down at Vanessa, nodded and then quickly moved on.

I smiled in satisfaction, no one were to ever get anywhere near her.  
I couldn't believe I had finally done it! I had actually ran away with her.

"_She's waking up!" I heard Alice say from the corner of the room. I myself was sitting with Vanessa in my arms, in the couch._

_I bit my lip nervously; Bella was waking up now, so everybodys attention would be on her instead of Vanessa, or Renesmee as the others would call her. _

_It was now or never. Now or never._

_Now._

That was all I could think about, just getting out of there with Vanessa secure in my arms.

I had run away with her, so she wouldn't have to live with those boring people. They were all so perfect, and always did the right thing by others.

I didn't want Vanessa to grow up with them as influence, I wanted her to be like me. Only better.

I smiled to myself when I heard her wake up; I had baked a cake and wrapped her presents up as nicely as I could. Which honestly was pretty good.

"Happy birthday Vanessa!" I yelled as soon as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" she mumbled with a sleepy smile.  
I couldn't help but smile wider when I heard her call me mom; it was such a wonderful feeling to finally be a real mom. Well, as real as I could be.

I knew that she was known that I wasn't her mom for quite a while. First of all we looked nothing alike, and secondly I couldn't come up with an answer when she asked me who her father was.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

After eating way too much cake, and opening about seventeen presents I finally was able to go to school.

Don't get me wrong I love my mom, but whenever she went all excited it was just a bit too much.

I was starting at my new school, on my birthday. So I guess I couldn't blame her.

I went into the schools office with an awkward smile on my face.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa Hale." I said and looked at the woman behind the desk.

"Oh, another Hale.." she mumbled and continued to look at her computer screen. I frowned; another Hale?

I had never met anyone else named Hale.. Wait. What if my father was a teacher at this school?

Wouldn't my mom know that? Maybe she did know, and then she finally had decided to let me met him, but why this way?

I was given a schedule, and I absentmindedly looked it over.  
I sighed; great, my first class was English.

As I walked down the corridor, I thought about my real family. I had always known that my mom wasn't actually my real mom. And it really annoyed me that she'd never talk about my father or anybody else from my family.

I suddenly collided with something, or rather somebody. I looked up at a girl with long light brown hair and freckles; "Oh, I'm sorry!" I quickly said and gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's okay!" she replies with a smile.

I nod to her and then quickly continue walking towards the classroom, not noticing that she's walking the same way as I.

I finally get to the classroom, run inside and get seated in the front of then class, since all the other seats are taken.

"Hello everybody," the teacher says and introduces himself. Then the girl with the freckles runs through the door opening.

Out teacher; Mr. Morli tells her to get seated, pointing to me with a tired voice.

"Sorry," she mumbles and quickly sits next to me.

I give her a quick smile before turning towards Mr. Morli once again.

He starts going on about the usual stuff: how it's not summer vacation anymore, and we're not at home and that it's still the same rules from last year.

Finally the clock rings, and we're excused. The girl I was seated next to; Laura and I quickly found out that we were also both in Biology.

I could already feel a friendship forming.

When we walked into the next class the sight of three utterly beautiful people met us. Not only were they all crazy beautiful, but they somehow reminded me of someone.

They hadn't even noticed that we'd arrived when Laura whispered to me: "Wow, look at them Vanessa!" I simply nodded and quickly sat down with her at an unoccupied table.

"Hello class!" our teacher said loudly as the last couple of students arrived.

"I know you're all so stoked to be here," he said earning a couple of mocking giggles from the back. "But unfortunately I've already decided your seats. And it's going to be alphabetically!" now the giggles turned into sighs.

I looked at Laura who was frowning, she knew just as many people as I did. So this was certainly going to be lovely.

And then our teacher started to assign everyone to a seat.

"Miss Ganton and Mr Gerondale," he said and pointed at the table Laura and I was sitting at. I quickly rose from my seat, as Tyler Gerondale took my seat next to Laura, whose surname apparently was Ganton.

"Miss Hale and Mr Hale," he continued and pointed at the table behind Laura and Tyler. My jaw fell as I heard his surname, and I was pretty sure that I could feel my eyes almost popping out when I saw, one of the crazily beautiful people, rise from their seat to join me.

He seemed very calm though, almost too calm.  
And there seemed to be no way that I'd get any eye contact with him what so ever.

Authors Note

This was written a long time ago, and now I've finally re-written it.  
So this is the re-written version :)

Leave a comment?

btw, I probably won't write a new chapter for this.

And if I do it won't be anytime soon.


End file.
